


[audio] The Chaos

by growlery



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Voice Work, fun with language, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: an entry to the wordmasochist challenge, which is:"A collection of attempts to produce a variant of a poem about the nonsense that is the English language and its pronunciation and spelling rules called The Chaos by Gerard Nolst Trenité."aka, fuck the english language.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	[audio] The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610558) by Gerard Nolst Trenité. 



> this was great fun. i truly do love english as a language but part of loving something is mocking it for its quirks, and appreciating the differences in how people give voice to it! fuck the english language, but tenderly as you would an exasperating yet endearing old friend

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0j9qwqzfrzfmlm7/wordmasochist%20challenge.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!


End file.
